


For the Whole Town

by DarthSayahSwag



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Div, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSayahSwag/pseuds/DarthSayahSwag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has already been freed from the dagger, Regina realizes some feelings she's been having. She asks a question she has been wanting to know the answer to for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Whole Town

Emma raced up the steps to the mansion, she was already late meeting Regina. 20 minutes late to be exact. She straightened her red leather jacket and knocked on the door, heart thundering. She hoped Regina wouldn’t be too angry.

The door opened rather quickly. Had Regina been waiting right at the door for her? The brunette reached out and grabbed Emma’s forearm, looking out at the neighborhood. Probably making sure no one saw what they were up to.

“Inside, quick!” Emma had no time to protest, as she was dragged into the house. 

“Woah, hey, what’s this about?” Emma wondered aloud.

Regina shut the door, leaning her head against it, before turning around. She regarded Emma strangely. 

Ever since they had freed Emma from the dagger, Regina had been feeling strangely about the other woman. She noticed things she hadn’t noticed before, mostly things about the way she felt around the other woman. 

“I wanted to ask something, but I’m not sure if I should...” Regina told Emma hesitantly. 

Emma looked at Regina curiously. Regina was being vulnerable like she sometimes did around her. 

“Whatever it is, ask, I’ll answer. We’ve gotten pretty far into our relationship, I’m sure I can handle whatever you throw at me, Regina.” Emma told the other woman earnestly.

Regina nodded. She led the way into her study. She pulled out a decanter of her cider and poured each of them a glass. Handing Emma her drink, she couldn’t help but hold her breath at feeling the buzz that shot through her when their fingers brushed against one another’s. So much like the first time they met. Then Regina realized, even then she had felt it. A thrill at meeting this stranger in town, attractive. Gorgeous. 

Emma held her gaze for a moment before remembering to breathe. She went over and sat on the sofa. Regina joined her, her legs crossed & turned toward her. 

Regina took a sip of her drink before she spoke. Emma noticed the tension in the way she moved. Not too different than the first time they met.

“Emma... I.. I wanted to ask.. When you... When you took on the darkness... why did you do it?” Regina’s voice cracked a little at the end. Emma’s eyes widened. 

Emma took a long drag of her cider, taking a moment to think over her answer. Part of her wanted to run from her real answer, her true feelings, but she knew after going dark she could no longer do that. She had run Hook off. She was alone now, she knew what she needed to be happy. She wanted her own happiness. 

What could she tell Regina, now that she was here, being put on the spot?

Emma spoke very low, not meeting Regina’s eyes.

“I... Part of me, wants to run from the truth. It wants me to lie, to say, I did it for the whole town, but... You were there, Regina.”

Regina held her breath. Was this the moment she had been waiting for?

Emma looked up, meeting her eyes. 

“I did it for you, Regina. For your happiness. I said it in that moment, “We’ve worked too hard for your happiness”. I meant it. I didn’t do it for anyone else.” Emma’s voice came out barely above a whisper. 

Her eyes kept sliding toward Regina’s lips. When had they moved closer? Regina gazed into green eyes then down to pink lips. 

Emma made her happier than anything. She had realized that while they were bringing her back from the darkness. She had felt it when they had finally released Emma from the dagger and they had somehow ended up hugging. It had felt so right, so at home to be in her arms. 

Regina closed the gap between the two of them. The feeling of kissing Emma for the first time was enough to make her moan deep in her throat. How long had she been holding these feelings back? 

Emma’s fingers came up to tangle in her dark hair and Regina gasped, opening her mouth up to Emma’s tongue. Yes, this felt so right. So wonderful. Emma smiled. She had found her own happiness at last. Not for everyone else. The Savior had a chance at a happy ending. It was her happy beginning. 

All because of something she did for Regina, and not the whole town.


End file.
